


i never wanted love, but now it's come undone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, daichi is stupid but we love him, just two boys in love, oh also they nap on a bench, pretty plotless actually, sugawara is a baby, there's a scene that shows how they became boyfriends, tsukishima has a crush on yamaguchi, tsukishima isn't a total bitch tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sugawara and daichi are soft boyfriends who go on a cafe date with their friends.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	i never wanted love, but now it's come undone

sugawara was sitting in his math class, pretending to pay attention to whatever lame thing his sensei was rambling on about. he felt his cellphone vibrate against his leg from inside his pocket.

**from: daichi <3**

**Heya Suga ^^ Do u want to go to get lunch and coffee after this class?** ****

suga bit back a smile, his boyfriend’s message making his heart feel fluttery. 

**to: daichi <3**

**yes !! meet me outside the gym in 15 minutes? <3**

**from: daichi <3**

**Yep! See you soon (: I love you**

**to: daichi <3**

**sounds great ,, i love you too :-)**

the grey-haired boy leaned back in his chair, smiling softly to himself. if there had been any hope of him paying attention to the lesson before, there sure as hell wasn’t any now.

daichi and suga had been dating for almost 3 months now. it was kind of fucking adorable how daichi asked him to be his boyfriend that one night after they had been stuck outside in the freezing cold weather.

_daichi walked side-by-side with suga, who was visibly shivering from the damp coldness of the air. he looked at the slightly shorter boy next to him, concern filling his dark brown eyes._

_“hey, are you cold?” he murmured softly, moving a little closer to him._

_sugawara nodded sharply. he looked up at daichi and their eyes met._

_“d-do you want my coat?”_

_daichi cursed at himself for following the stupid relationship stereotype of giving your significant other your jacket._ you’re going to give yourself away, you moron.

_“no. then you’ll be cold. i’ll be okay, don’t worry.” suga flashed him one of his cute little smiles, waving a hand in the air dismissively._

_daichi pressed his lips together. “are you sure? i’ll be fine without a coat for a while.”_

_suga nodded. “yes, i’m sure daichi. now shush and keep your coat.”_

_daichi turned forward, stuffing his gloved hands into the pockets of his coat._

_the two boys walked in silence for a few minutes, looking around at their surroundings._

_the snow on the ground was melty and dirty and you could see cracks in the ice in the lake. it was easy to tell that spring was approaching, but it was still extremely cold outside._

_“daichi, it’s starting to get seriously dark,” whispered sugawara. daichi could barely hear him, but he immediately picked up on the nervousness that had laced it’s way into the other boy’s voice._

_“we’re almost there,” daichi rubbed a hand over his tired face. “i’m really sorry about all of this, suga.”_

_suga stopped walking and turned so that he was facing daichi. “hey, look at me.”_

_daichi complied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously._

_“this is not your fault. it’s just all a misunderstanding. we’ll be home soon.” sugawara placed a hand on daichi’s shoulder, staring into his eyes._

_“i know, but i--”_

_“no. it’s not your fault, don’t say that you still feel bad that you got us stuck in the cold for a few hours. it’s okay, daichi. don’t worry so much about me.”_

_“but i can’t help but worry about you all the time.” daichi mumbled, not looking at the other boy._

_suga melted into a smile, his hand sliding up to touch daichi’s neck. “i’m alright, daichi. you really don’t need to worry about me.”_

_even though it was insanely cold outside, daichi felt as if his neck was_ burning _from suga’s touch._

_hold on._

_what if..._

_“suga, can i tell you something?”_

_sugawara pulled his hand away. “yes, of course.”_

_both of them fell silent. daichi’s eyes dropped to the ground, suddenly obsessed with his shoes._

_he forced himself to look back up at suga and he took a step closer to the grey-haired boy._

_at this point, daichi was_ dangerously _close to sugawara, who looked a little worried. “d-daichi?”_

_“i… i really like you, suga,” breathed daichi._

_suga’s eyes widened a bit. “you’re kidding.”_

_daichi shook his head softly._ oh my god he hates me he hates me he hates me he hates me.

_"i really like you too, daichi." suga smiled sheepishly._

_daichi felt as if his heart were about to burst. "seriously? you aren't messing with me?"_

_sugawara laughed quietly. "yes, daichi, don't act so surprised. people have been trying to get us to date for years now."_

_"kiss me, please." daichi breathed, pulling suga closer to him._

_their lips crashed together and they had been connected for a few minutes until daichi finally broke away for air._

_both boys were breathless, huge smiles lighting their faces. "does this make us boyfriends now?" suga couldn't help but giggle quietly, pressing his forehead against daichi's._

_"i think so, suga."_

and ever since then, the two boys had been nearly inseparable. if you saw suga, chances were you saw daichi too.

after years of unknown reciprocated feelings, they had finally ended up together.

after a few anxious moments of waiting, the bell rang, and suga rushed to gather his things together.

sugawara hurried to get to the front of the gym, excited to see his boyfriend, since he hadn't seen him all day.

sure enough, daichi was standing outside the gym, searching for suga.

"daichi!" suga called out, slightly breathless from running across the school. 

daichi's face lit up at the sight of the grey-haired boy. "hi, angel. how are you?" he pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in suga's sweet scent of coffee and rosemary. 

"hi. i'm good, but my lessons are boring," laughed sugawara. "at least i don't have classes for another hour and a half, so i can get coffee with the cutest boy on the planet." 

daichi grinned at his boyfriend, shaking his head slightly. 

suga elbowed daichi playfully. "you're adorable. don't even try to deny it." 

daichi rolled his eyes, but still had a stupid smile on his face. "anyways.. should we go to nekoma? we can go see yamaguchi, tsukishima, and hinata. plus, they have great food

so it's a double win."

sugawara nodded. "great idea."

so the two boys went off campus and around the corner to nekoma coffee shop.

"sugawara! daichi!" hinata waved them over, smiling warmly in their direction.

"hey hinata." daichi waved back at him.

suga and daichi took their seats in a large booth, sitting across from yamaguchi, tsukishima, and hinata.

yamaguchi and tsukishima greeted them warmly (well, yamaguchi did. tsukishima gave them a wave and went back to staring at his phone) and hinata started going on and on about some random thing that kageyama had done to him earlier that day.

daichi took suga’s hand from under the table, lacing their fingers together.

suga bit his lip to keep from smiling, desperately, but unsuccessfully, trying to focus on hinata’s story.

hinata finally finished his story after what felt like forever. “anyways, do you guys want to go order something?” 

daichi laughed. “yeah, sure.” him and suga got up to go order their food.

yamaguchi and hinata watched as the two boys walked to the counter together.

“they’re so in love, it’s adorable.” hinata gushed, his eyes twinkling. “if only i could find someone who looks at me the way that daichi looks at suga.”

yamaguchi shook his head in agreement. “thank god they’re finally dating. i don’t know how much more of daichi’s crying i could have taken.” he chuckled.

hinata giggled. “daichi is something else, i swear. he would have lost his mind if it weren’t for sugawara.”

shortly afterward, daichi and suga returned with sandwiches and coffee. “hi guys. did you miss us?” joked suga.

“yes, we almost cried.” tsukishima remarked, his face completely straight.

the four of them burst out laughing, and even tsukishima cracked a smile.

after everyone had finished their food and said their goodbyes, tsukishima whispered something to yamaguchi, who nodded. the two boys separated and tsukishima approached sugawara and daichi.

“hey, can i ask you guys something?” tsukishima tucked his hands into his pockets.

daichi and suga briefly exchanged a confused look and nodded. suga tilted his head to the side. “yeah, what’s up?” 

“i.. i want to ask yamaguchi to be my boyfriend.” 

sugawara felt as if he were going to melt into a puddle right there on the spot. “that’s so sweet. you should definitely ask him.”

“but what if he says no?” 

daichi shook his head. “there’s no way yamaguchi will say no. believe me, we see the way he acts towards you.” 

suga nodded. “that boy adores you. he’s nice to everyone, but damn, you can really tell how much he cares about you, tsukishima.”

tsukishima couldn’t help but smile. “you really think so?”

“yep! go get your man, tsukishima!” suga clapped his hands together excitedly. 

tsukishima nodded. “thank you.” and he ran off to find yamaguchi.

“how cute is that? yamaguchi and tsukishima being boyfriends? truly iconic.” sugawara laughed, hooking his arm around daichi’s.

the two of them walked for a few minutes, ending up settling on a bench in front of the café.

daichi hummed in agreement, letting his eyes slide shut. “we still have forty-five minutes until next class starts. what should we do?”

sugawara rested his head against daichi’s shoulder. “m’ tired. let’s take a nap.”

“good idea.” daichi took suga’s hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

the two boys fell asleep against each other on the bench, soft noises filling the air around them.

all was peaceful in their perfect world. their love for each other was stronger than ever, and it would only continue to get stronger.

both boys knew that no matter how bad things got, nothing would be able to tear the two of them apart.


End file.
